Memories
by Romanaa
Summary: Shadow remembers the day he lost Maria


**Authors note:**** Okay so we don't actually know much about Shadow and Maria and we don't know much about Maria's death. So I decided to write my own little story about it. I have kind of made Maria my own in a way since we don't know much about her. I have changed a few little things in my version of Maria's death so please don't have a go at me. Just read and review please and let me know what you think.**

Shadow sighed to himself as he stood in the dark street and stared up at the stars.  
"Shadow? Shadow are you okay?" came a voice which made Shadow turn round instantly.  
"Do I look okay to you Rouge?" he said to the white bat who had just spoken to him.  
Rouge then smiled and walked nearer to Shadow and placed a hand on his shoulder "What's the matter?"  
Shadow looked down "It was fifty years ago today that Maria died"  
Rouge smiled "So fifty years ago she died on this day?"  
Shadow just nodded "I have never forgotten that day" he said as he looked at Rouge.  
"I bet you haven't. I know you loved her and I know you still love her now." Rouge looked at him "If I was in that kind of position I would never forget something like that"  
Shadow nodded and smiled slightly "Do you mind just leaving me on my own for a while?" he asked her.  
Rouge smiled and nodded "Yeah sure, if you need me, you know where I am" she said as she flew off leaving Shadow alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
{Flashback}  
"MARIA WHERE ARE YOU? MARIA?" Shadow shouted  
"Shadow I'm over here" came a voice. Maria's voice.  
Shadow then ran to where he had heard the voice coming from.  
He saw Maria lying on the floor, kneeling down next to her Shadow took her hand.  
"Maria what happened to you?" he asked her  
"Metal Sonic" Maria managed to choke out.  
Shadow looked at her, his eyes full of concern "What did he do to you?" he asked her.  
"He wanted to know what your weakness was so he could kill you but I refused to tell him so he electrocuted me" Maria said with a small smile.  
Shadow smiled slightly at Maria "But you will live through it because of the gold rings you always wear on your wrists"  
Maria took off the rings and put them on the floor next to Shadow "You have them, you deserve them more than I do because you can save people and I can't"  
Shadow shook his head "Maria, don't do that, you'll die without them on because they are what makes you immortal."  
"Which is why I want you to wear them from now Shadow and look after my Chaos Emerald for me" Maria said as she began to breathe much slower.  
Shadow held even tighter to her hand "Maria don't please don't"  
Maria looked at Shadow "Don't do what?" she smiled up at him  
"Don't die on me" Shadow said to her as tears filled his eyes.  
"Shadow don't do that" Maria sighed as tears rolled down her face "I'm not going to pull through this and I'm not going to use those rings"  
Shadow sighed sadly "You are going to pull through this Maria because I'm nothing without you"  
Maria smiled at Shadow "I can't Shadow, Metal Sonic put too many volts of electricity into my body, it is going to kill me" she said.  
Shadow sighed angrily "I hate Metal Sonic"  
Maria laughed "You hate everything Shadow"  
Shadow smiled "Good point"  
Maria then smiled "There has to be something that you don't hate"  
Shadow then smiled "there is one thing that I love and that thing is you. I love you Maria, I really really love you."  
Maria blushed and smiled slightly "And I suppose... if it's one last chance to say it...Shadow, I…." but then she closed her eyes and took her last breath.  
"NO MARIA WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP" Shadow shouted as he shook her slightly.  
"Maria no you can't be dead" Shadow said as tears rolled down his face.  
The black and red hedgehog then took a hold of the rings and slid them onto his wrists "I'll wear them for you Maria and I will look after your Chaos Emerald don't you worry" he whispered before planting a kiss on her lips and taking a hold of her Chaos Emerald and standing up slowly

{End of flashback}  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow looked up at the stars again "I love you Maria and I will never stop loving you"  
He then heard someone behind him so he turned around to see who it was.  
It was Metal Sonic. Shadow stared at him "You killed Maria"  
Metal Sonic made a noise which sounded like he was laughing.  
Shadow then used his Chaos Emerald to perform Chaos Blast. His eyes and stripes began to glow.  
A huge shockwave then flew into Metal Sonic but before anything else could happen Shadow ran off and headed to where the Ark used to be.  
He needed Maria and the Ark was the only place he would feel close to her.


End file.
